<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>be safe, my love by LaynaVile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353431">be safe, my love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile'>LaynaVile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crying, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal saves his family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>be safe, my love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whumptober day 30 - Ignoring An Injury + day 31 - Left For Dead<br/>--<br/>As always no beta so all mistakes are my own<br/>--<br/>One more fill and Whumptober will be complete--keep an eye out for day 26 - migraine, it's coming soon.<br/>--<br/>Sorry😔 hope you can enjoy it anyway😌</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No, little one, I'm alright, don't you worry." Hannibal soothes their child. "Go with daddy and I'll catch up soon."</p><p>"But papa," she cries.</p><p>"Shh, little one, daddy will keep you safe." Hannibal kisses her cheek, before she hides her face in Will's neck.</p><p>The men who broke into their home lay dead in the kitchen, Hannibal quickly disposed of them but not without taking a knife to the belly, he cannot say for sure, but with how quickly the blood flows, he suspects an artery or perhaps even an organ were cut.</p><p>They cannot call for help, they've been on the run and presumed dead for years now, but Hannibal will not risk Will being separated from their daughter too.</p><p>Hannibal knows that Will can see the blood and how pale his skin is becoming. "Aller!  Gardez-la en sécurité et rappelez-lui chaque jour que je l'aime."</p><p>Will stands, frozen in place, "Hannibal,"</p><p>"Aller!" He repeats.</p><p>"Je ne te laisserai pas mourir." Will cries.</p><p>"Tu dois partir, je te trouverai, je te trouverai toujours, mon amour."</p><p>Will still does not move.</p><p>"Aller." He repeats, again, softer this time--weaker.</p><p>Will shakes his head, tears stream down his face, wetting their daughters hair. She trembles in Will's embrace, against his neck, she breathes in his calming, familiar scent, trying to soothe herself.</p><p>"S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie comme ça.  Je te trouverai." He struggles to speak, but he must. Will has to leave.</p><p>Will hesitates for a moment longer, he leans in and presses their lips together.</p><p>Hannibal can taste blood--he hopes Will cannot.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too." Hannibal whispers.</p><p>"Find us, Hannibal."</p><p>"Always."</p><p>Will turns and goes out the front door, Hannibal listens as the car starts, backs out of the driveway and leaves. Hannibal collapses to the floor.</p><p>He'll never see either of them again, he's not a religious man, he does not pray, beg for forgiveness or think of heaven. He calculates in his head how much time he has left--it's not much. With the last bit of strength he has he pulls himself across the living room, one of Olivia's stuffed toys lay on the floor there, Hannibal holds it to his chest, silently apologizing to his daughter for getting blood on it. The stuffed toy smells like her and Will as well.</p><p>Everything begins to fade, the world gets darker and colder but the scent never does.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations (from google translate, sorry if any are wrong--I took french in school but do not remember much)<br/>"Aller! Gardez-la en sécurité et rappelez-lui chaque jour que je l'aime." - "Go!  Keep her safe and remind her every day that I love her."<br/>"Je ne te laisserai pas mourir." - "I won't let you die."<br/>"Tu dois partir, je te trouverai, je te trouverai toujours, mon amour." - "You must go, I will find you, I will always find you, my love."<br/>"S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie comme ça.  Je te trouverai." - "Please I don't want her to see me like this. I will find you."<br/>--<br/>Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my <a href="https://laynavile.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and send 'em in.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>